Allegiant MY WAY
by DauntlessCake17
Summary: My version of Allegiant. R&R. My first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**I do not own Divergent.**

**My first fanfic, enjoy!**

* * *

_Prior_

The video stops. The projector glows blue against the wall. I clutch Tobias's hand, and there is a moment of silence like a withheld breath.

Then the shouting begins.

I remove my hand from Tobias's and press down on my ears and close my eyes, trying to block out the insults being screamed. But it doesn't work. I still hear the "it's all your fault"'s and as much as I try to ignore them, I can't. Because I know they're right.

I didn't even notice that I was crouched down on the floor - in a ball shape - until Tobias lifts me up and sets me down in a corner. I open my eyes and lift up my head from my knees. I lock eyes with Tobias, those blue eyes, and I swear I'm melting. I slowly uncover my ears as Tobias sits next to me.

The yelling didn't stop but it's not directed at me anymore. It seems everyone is speaking their mind, saying what they think is the best solution. From the little pieces I'm hearing, it sounds like they're suggesting a select few go outside the fence. Others are saying to wait and gather more information. I bet an Erudite said that.

I look at Tobias, he's deep in thought. I won't bother him, but I know I will have to soon. I search the room and my eyes land on Caleb. He's sitting against a wall, studying everyone. Taking in as much knowledge as he can get. My brother, an Erudite traitor. Correction, _was_ my brother. Since he's taken the saying _faction before blood_ so well, I will too.

I feel Tobias stirring besides me so I turn my head. He's studying me. He opens his mouth to speak but he's cut off be a man running down the stairs screaming.

"LISTEN UP! EVERYONE STOP!" he pants. He's an older man, his hair a dark brown. He wears a blue Erudite lab coat and glasses. One hand in on his knee, bracing himself. In the other, a black box. It takes a few moments, but soon everyone is silent. When all eyes are on the man he says, "I'm Paul Baker, Jeanine's head assistant. I walked into her office and found her dead. You see, I never liked her, and I hoped one day she would be overthrown. So after I saw her body, I went to her safe room, where I knew she kept the second part of this video." He opens the box and pulls out to syringes and what looks like a round disc.

Caleb stands and walks over to Paul. He hold out his hand and Paul places the disk into Caleb's palm. He then walks over to the projector and places the disk into a slot. The projector glows blue again and soon we see Edith Prior again.

"I see you found my box," she says "in this box, not only have to found this disk, but two syringes. Hopefully my two grandchildren are still alive. The go by Beatrice," at this I stiffen "and Caleb Prior. Please give them this serum. On it is everything you need to know."

I stand still, frozen. I can't move. I don't want to. I feel the edges of my vision go black and soon, all I see is nothingness.

* * *

When I wake up I'm on a small mattress in a room that reminded me of the one when I was being experimented on my Jeanine. The mattress is up against a glass mirror. To my right is a nightstand with water. I cautiously pick up the cup and chug the contents down. I hadn't noticed the dryness of my throat. In each corner of the room there are small black cameras. I hug me knees and hide my head in my knees. And then I wait.

* * *

I don't know how long I've been sitting, but I'm guessing its been awhile considering that my back is stiff. I hear a door open and I lift my head from my knees as Tobias walks in to the room. The door shuts and he runs over to me. He pulls me into a bear hug and I dig my head into his shoulder. He pulls back all to soon, and starts stroking my hair.

"Tobias whats happening?" I ask, I wince at how weak my voice sounds

"Well after you fainted, it was hectic. Paul decided to put you isn't Caleb in rooms for observation. He thinks you already knew something about this..." He trails off at my confused expression. "Anyway, we figured out that the serum is for a fear landscape. Paul wants again permission to continue."

I'll do it."

* * *

I stand in the fear landscape room back in Dauntless compound. Tobias stands next to me, eyeing me warily. Paul enters the room with the syringe.

"Ready?" He asks

I nod and hold my hand out for the syringe. I wipe my neck with antiseptic and plunge the needle into my neck.

Tobias squeezes my hand and walks out of the room with Paul. I stand alone, my eyes roaming the room. It's not very big, and it's dark. I wipe my hands on my jeans as the world goes dark.

I stand in the conference room in Abnegation. Why would I be here? I sit on my family's bench as I fiddle with my fingers. I hear a door open and I start on my feet.

"I've been waiting for you Beatrice." A voice says

I turn around "Edith?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: I will try to update everyday, updated chapter 1 again**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT**

* * *

I turn around and I'm face to face with Edith. She's only 6 feet away. 6 feet exactly. My grandma that I never knew I had.

Confusion must have crossed my face, because then she starts.

"I'm Edith. I'm your grandma. I don't have much time so please stay quiet. No questions, not yet. I was the one who created the faction system. When I erased my memory, I only erased certain thoughts, not my whole memory. Many others and I have been living outside of the fence for awhile now. We hope for you to join us. We created these factions as an experiment. To see what life would be like if everyone knew what there purpose was. When you see this Tris, most people around you will be Divergent. This is your sign to break down the fence and come join us." She smiles a warm friendly smile, like my mothers.

She continues, "I am the creator of Dauntless, and I hope you have joined my faction. Now down to the questions. How do I know your name? Easy, I told your parents what to name you and your brother. I was there when she had you. But I erased Caleb's and your own memories of me. You couldn't know me yet. But here you are so now to the important things. There are more videos out there, go find them. Do as I say."

I nod

"I am here in this simulation to give you back your memories. Here," she pulls out a flask "drink this when you wake up." She gives it to me, I grip it tightly. I will not loose it. "This will give you your memories of me. It will also give you all the information as to where I am. Good luck."

And just like that she disappears.

* * *

When I wake I'm still clutching the flask in my hands. Tobias walks into the room, a confused expression on his face.

"I don't understand how she did that." He says

"You where watching?" I ask

He nods, "I wonder how she made something in a simulation come to life."

I know exactly what he means. How did she do that? Oh well, now isn't the time to question things. So in one swift motion I open the flask and drink it. I feel the effects immediately. It feels like I'm flying, no longer on the ground. Then the world starts spinning fast and my vision goes black.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but it has a lot of information in it. I'll probably update again tomorrow. I might start another story even though I'm not done with this one yet. I've decided to let you all vote! The categories are...**

**Divergent High- Tris and the gang in High School**

**No War- The war never happened **

**Just Wait For 10- Tobias is dating Lauren but when Tobias sees Tris his life is about to change**

**Comment for the one you want first. I will eventually do all. Thanks for the reviews! **


End file.
